Dead Men Tell No Tales
by FlowerGirly
Summary: After DongZhuo takes control of the land he sets up a camp to keep the former warriors prisoners, with LuBu on his side noone stood a chance& with the departure of the previous warlords the younger warriors were doomed. DongZhuo announces a war game & tributes are selected from each kingdom to fight for survival -inspired by the hunger games -DunXPing NingXTong
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Story was inspired by the Hunger Games along with a few other things.

Main Characters: Dong Zhou, Lu Bu, Guan Ping, Xiahou Dun, Jiang Wei, Liu Shan, Zhang Bao, Zhuge Liang, Lu Xun, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Sun Shang Xiang, Da Qiao, Jia Chong, Zhong Hui, Zhuge Dan, Guo Huai, Deng Ai, Zhen Ji, Jia Xu, Guo Jia, and Zhang He

All characters are in their dynasty warriors 7 outfits except from females and any characters that only appeared in Dynasty Warriors 8 (Duh!)

Enjoy! And make sure to check out my other stories :D

* * *

 _Chapter 1: No Dreams For Anybody_

* * *

It's been 5 years since Dong Zhou's tyranny had been mercilessly placed upon China.

He had taken control of the land and any who posed a threat or tried to disobey were removed.

 _As in killed..._

 _Dead..._

Cao Cao, Liu Bei and even Sun Jian along with a few others had been sent to the next world.

Under Dong Zhou's command was Lu Bu, without Lu Bu the tyrant wouldn't have reached half of what he was at right now. It wasn't that anybody was scared of Lu Bu but no one could hold their own against him, he had simply grown too strong to be matched by any warrior, and with Guan Yu gone he was now named the god of war. Lu Bu wasn't just obeying Dong Zhou because he wanted to; his sadistic ways had gotten the best of him allowing no room for mercy in his heart. His heart had turned to stone and killing was as simple as breathing for him. Anyone who bothered him or he disliked he would just eradicate their very being.

Those who had remained from the warriors had all been imprisoned and forced to work like slaves. Not only was it humiliating, but the warriors of the three kingdoms were also made to suffer. They were whipped if they refused to work. They were all held captive in something Dong Zhou called an elite camp, the camp was impossible to escape, there was walls everywhere, and no way to access weapons or try to fight back, the disputes between each faction didn't help either. If Wu, Wei, Jin and Shu agreed to work together they may have gotten somewhere, but each group kept to itself, each one would keep the furthest distance from the other as possible. Those who tried to escape were caught and hung in a public display to scare anyone else off who even dared to have such thoughts.

The people had seen a lot in those five years. And as if that wasn't enough, those who were outside the camp suffered also, they were taxed every month and each family had to provide Dong Zhou with something of their family earnings, whether it was money or something as simple as a bag of rice. It didn't matter to Dong Zhou, he had gathered more riches over the years but even that wasn't enough to please him. He had to make people suffer; he had to see blood and tears to fulfil his greed.

He used the money to make his army stronger till they became unmatched, while the rest of it was spent on his luxuries such as a fancy pointless castle filled with a harem of women and the best foods China had ever known to fill his disgusting stomach.

Those who were poor had died from starvation from the first years of his rule while others became peasants, there was constant food shortages, farming had become worst, any outside traders or travellers avoided treading into the grounds of China all together. The crisis had become irreversible.

There was no longer any hope for the people...

* * *

It was dinner time at the camp, and all the former warriors gathered around in the hall to cure their pain of hunger. They all lined up to receive their food bowls, the food itself looked unpleasant but no one bothered complaining anymore. It wasn't that they got used to it, but because they grew tired, no one would listen anyway so there really was no point. Gan Ning and Ling Tong stood at the start of the line.

"I wonder what dog food they're offering us today" Gan Ning snickered.

"Probably the same as the one you've been eating the past two days" Ling Tong replied to him, seeming unbothered about the food. His body was weak and the signs of bad nutrition were clear on his face. The rest of them standing in the line didn't look any better either; pale, yellow faces filled the queue.

Zhen Ji placed a strand of hair behind her ear as she patiently awaited her turn for food. Her beauty had wilted from all the hard work and lack of sleep. There no longer was a Cao Cao or Cao Pi to protect her; she was now alone in the world.

Ma Dai went on about how he found a rare jewel in the mine while Ma Chao yawned, uninterested knowing that any hard work they did only benefited the pig Dong Zhou, and wondering how Ma Dai could remain so jolly in such a time, for him he couldn't even remember the last time he had anything exciting to talk about or even to smile about.

Liu Shan sat down, accompanied by Xing Cai and Jiang Wei who were attempting to convince him to eat yet another day.

"I'm not hungry" Liu Shan pouted like he a five year old.

"My lord, please, you must eat! You will become weak!" Jiang Wei begged.

"Not hungry" Liu Shan repeated.

"Lord Liu Shan! I don't think you see what's going on around you! Your body is already weak and your face is so pale! If you don't eat you will die soon" Xing Cai spoke, sounding ever so serious.

Liu Shan huffed seemingly undeterred by what those around him requested. "I am no longer your lord, what lord can't save his people? Besides, it doesn't seem like there is hope for us to get out of this at all, I don't see the significance in you trying so hard to keep me alive, you should just tend to your own needs" Liu Shan spoke in his usual calm tone, resting his head on the table.

Both Xing Cai and Jiang Wei looked each other in shock, surprised by what they heard; they didn't even know what to say to him. Jiang Wei opened his mouth to speak but just before he could Liu Shan pushed his food bowl towards him.

"Here, you eat it if you want it" He offered.

Guan Ping sat on his seat observing the people around him, he watched the sadness on their expressions, the hopelessness, their actions, and their dreams had been crushed. The air felt so lonely, the walls were white and no sunshine entered the building. He played around with his chopsticks moving the beans in his bowl to one side to reach to the horribly cooked rice. Xiahou Dun sat alone, away from the rest of his army, his expression remained neutral but the exhaustion was clear on his face, he wasn't the type that complained. He would just go with what life would throw at him. Guan Ping watched him closely, his mysteriousness created a barrier around him. People often didn't try to come close, the most dearest to him had been killed and he was the only one remaining. Like many others in the camp but maybe it just wasn't as clear. Not because he wasn't moved by it, but he was just so good at hiding his emotions. This only pushed people away, they just made assumptions that he didn't care and stayed away. Wei was mainly gathered for Cao Cao's ambition to begin with. Ever since his death they had all fallen apart.

 _Drifted..._

 _Somewhere far._

Guan Ping lifted his chopsticks to place the tasteless food into his mouth before he was joined by his siblings along with Zhang Bao.

"Hey Guan Ping!" Yinping smiled sweetly. It was nice having her around; her smile just seemed to cheer everyone up. Despite everything she went through and at such a young age she had still managed to cope with it all and stand up on her feet like a strong woman. Her father would be very proud if he was still alive.

Guan Suo seated himself next to Guan Ping, while Guan Xing and Zhang Bao sat opposite them. None of them had the effort to even try and fake a smile. They just didn't bother. Guan Suo concentrated on his food taking it down bit by bit in an attempt to force it down and cease his hunger.

Guan Ping watched him as he sighed heavily. He reached his hand out to his brother's head, ruffling his hair gently. Suo gave him a warm smile, even though it was a simple gesture it somewhat made Guan Ping feel a bit better. Guan Suo's hair felt soft and silky, it was almost comforting for anyone to touch.

Whilst the misery continued in the camp, Lu Bu was elsewhere enjoying the privilege of being alone in Diao Chan's embrace. The feel of her hands against his skin made all his worries fade away. He laid his head in her lap as she ran her fingers through his long dark locks. He closed his eyes relaxing to the gentle touch of her fingers. He was fearless and powerful on the battlefield but once he was with her, he would surrender, allowing himself to be weak and vulnerable in her arms. People like him, surprisingly enough, found it easy to relax no matter how much harm they had caused to anyone.

Dong Zhou on the other hand had gone to see how his new project down south was going. After capturing the Nanzhong region, he had sent troops and engineers to work on the area turning it somewhat into a battle arena. A vile idea had come to his corrupt mind to use it for a survival show that would keep his boredom somewhat at rest. This land was the best place for his idea, it was infamous for its hidden traps and undiscovered dangers. No one knew what could be lying in that land, and after the Nanman tribe had been demolished it was time to put the land to good use.

Dong Zhou showed off a row of yellow glistening teeth, as he rode above his weak horse. The poor animal struggled to carry the heavy man. He was so unsightly huge, his face was unpleasant and his smile was so disgusting; no words could describe it. Everything about him was repulsive.

The men continued to work as he jollily rode back to Cheng Du followed by a group of troops, two of them waved fans in an attempt to help their lord cool off. The fat flab's on his skin caused him to easily overheat making him uncomfortable, sometimes he would even feel like he was going to drown in his own sweat from the heat. You wouldn't want to imagine the stench the troops had to put up with.

* * *

Back at the camp it was nearly night time and everyone retreated to their tents, impatiently hurrying for the long awaited moment to rest after a long hard day. Guo Huai hurried to his tent, coughing his lungs out in the process. He had already thought that his day should have come a long time ago but somehow between all of this; maybe the heavens wanted him to endure for longer.

Guo Jia along with Jia Xu crept into the former's tent, the two had been plotting a rebellion for a long time but the only problem was how to get their plan to work. They would spend every night discussing forever till they fell asleep and next morning they wouldn't speak about any of it. It gave both the men false hope that maybe there was a way to escape all of this; they both knew it was impossible but the only thing keeping them sane right now was to pretend and refuse to accept reality.

The blonde man had come down with a chest infection and working in the mines only made it worst, he had tried to keep it hidden but the symptoms were evident to his fellow strategist. He often got feverish, his hands would tremble nonstop. Sometimes it got so suffocating in the mines that he struggled to breathe all together. Jia Xu had been watching him closely, trying his best to support him in any way he could. But there was only so much he could do. The two had bonded well overtime, and even though Jia Xu had wished that he had stayed with Dong Zhou and never joined Wei, maybe then he wouldn't be here in this dead camp, he was still glad he met Guo Jia. He felt as if he was the only person he had among all this chaos.

Eventually everyone had retreated to their tents, leaving off to dreamland, the only place where they could feel a sense of hope or happiness. Undoubtedly this was everyone's favourite part, they would wish for the hours to last longer dreading the moment they had to revert back to reality. No one knew what the future would hold, and certainly not what Dong Zhou had in store for them all.

Something heinous and unholy...

* * *

 **Like it? Follow, review and favourite ^-^, More chapters to come soon!**

 **Till next time! Ciao! ^-^**

 **Make sure to check out my other stories ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dead Men Tell No Tales_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: The Beginning Of Something New_**

* * *

The loud sound of the gong awakened the weary souls from their slumber. The chime of the instrument reverberated around the camp. It wasn't the most pleasant sound to wake up to; luckily it wasn't used to wake them every day. But it normally meant that Dong Zhuo had an announcement to make, which was usually something stupid or pointless.

The former warriors gathered around the centre of the camp, waiting for what the vile man had to say, mostly disinterested, many yawned while others occupied their minds by thinking of other sound of the creaks on the wooden platform had meant that he had arrived. Some of them often wondered how the platform hadn't fallen in with his excessive weight resting on it.

He began to speak, a glint shining notably in his eyes, while he flashed his yellow teeth once again, not able to hide how excited he was for his new plan to take its course.

"I have an announcement to make, I have kindly decided to put you fools out of your misery, with my new idea we will all be entertained" He grinned.

Heads looked up as if they just noticed his presence, it wasn't that they just did but by the tone of his voice it was clear that he had another trick up his sleeves. Lu Bu stood next to him not really bothered what his lord had to say, he was only there for protection anyway. Dong Zhuo had committed so many crimes towards humanity that he became so paranoid, thinking that everyone was after his head. It wasn't as though that wasn't true. Lu Bu on the other side enjoyed standing on the platform because it made him feel like he was high above and all mighty. He enjoyed looking down on people like they were insects.

Eyes glared in his direction, he was probably the most hated person after Dong Zhuo or maybe they were equal. But by the looks on the former warrior's faces it was clear that they wished they were dead.

"I will let you all say your goodbyes, and farewells, blah blah blah, this evening I shall return to introduce my new source of entertainment." He continued. It was so clear that he found it hard to keep it in, he was so eager to share what he had in store for them. He laughed monstrously without explaining anymore, before he decided to leave the platform, followed by Lu Bu.

The look on Zhen Ji's face expressed disgust from the revolting sight she had just encountered. The top part of her nose wrinkled, folding her arms and shuddering as she turned to face the other way because she simply couldn't stand looking at him any longer.

Ling Tong laughed to himself as he watched her, knowing he felt the same way and probably everyone did. He walked to the main hall silently in the company of Gan Ning. The former pirate seemed to be brooding about what the fat man had said.

"What's up your ass?" Ling Tong questioned trying to slightly lighten up the mood with a dull joke.

Gan Ning looked at him and the turned away sullenly.

"What? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" He asked again trying to make it sound friendlier than teasing.

Gan Ning groaned not bothering to turn his face back towards his partner. He looked like he was having another one of his emo moments. Before, all you ever saw was a smile on Ning's face, but now Ling Tong had started getting used to these moments. It was whenever he felt depressed; you could clearly tell by his lack of interest, he would become lazy, refusing to do anything, sometimes he would even give up on life all together. Ling Tong hated to see him this way. Even though it happened more frequently now, he had always felt like he was being introduced to this side of Gan Ning for the first time. It was just so different from what he was usually like. Well maybe many of them had developed a new side to them they had never known since being introduced to this cruel regime.

A few minutes later when the hall had gotten busy with everyone getting their so called 'breakfast', the movement had been disturbed by the loud crying of a little girl. It was Xiao Qiao, she had grown bored and tired of these living conditions. She had been bottling it up for a long time now, till she could no longer hold it in.

"I can't take it anymore!" She yelled with tears in her eyes. "I wanna go home!" She sobbed.

All had gone quite, eyes of pity were fixed on her, and after all she was only a little girl who was caught up in a mess that wasn't even her fault. Her sister, Da Qiao, sat beside her to comfort her but it was clear that the elder sister was out of words. What would she say to her? Don't worry it will get better, just have hope, we'll be saved? Those are all lies and everyone knew this by now.

Even though everyone had resumed their activity, the hall had fallen into a deep awkward silence; conversations were as low as a whisper. Eyes kept watching the young girl as she carried on to cry her eyes out. Though everyone sympathized with her, there was really nothing anyone could to help and at the end of all of this she wasn't the only one going through it all. Many of them were suffering but kept quiet about it. It may have been what the beast Dong Zhuo had said that had made minds restless.

The sobbing of the young wife of Zhou Yu had only reminded everyone of Sun Ce's death. It was only six months ago, the young tiger had refused to obey orders and began a rebellion, being the leader of the rebellion he was captured and beheaded in front of the whole camp. It was probably the worst death anyone had witnessed and the memory of it was still vivid in their minds, hence why no one has dared to try and escape. Many before him were hanged such as Cao Pi, Pang De, Dian Wei, well the most of Wei to cut it short. But the memory of the sword hitting at his neck was much worst and pretty much inerasable from anyone's memory.

Only the heavens knew how Da Qiao had coped. She had cried till her tears ran dry, and even when she tried to forget, the eyes filled with pity that watched her from far kept constantly reminding her of her sorrow.

The dreaded evening had finally come by and the ringing of the gong was heard around the camp once more. The tired workers had gathered again awaiting to hear what Dong Zhuo had in store for them. Many more faces looked at him this time, not because they were interested, but fear and curiosity had both consumed their hearts.

"You all remember Nanzhong right? Well that has now been turned into a fighting arena." Chen Gong explained reading from a scroll Dong Zhuo had given him. "Who knows what lies in the depths of the barbaric lands? Those who are chosen will be allowed the joy of exploring and finding out for themselves" He spoke sarcastically. "The rules are as follows, twenty four of you will be chosen by random, those twenty four will compete against each other in a survival game, and the winner is given back their freedom. You've got to admit the prize is to die for" He spoke dramatically, trying to make the game sound as entertaining as possible.

"There will only be one winner, and this shall not be altered under any circumstance. In the honour of our lord, we call these the _Shengcun games!_ And may the strongest man win!" He continued.

It was already obvious the looks of uncertainty, and disapproval. What most were worried about was that they may have had to go up against their friends and family. Many were concerned since they hadn't held a weapon for more than five years, whilst others feared death. But then again the prize might just be worth it...

 _Freedom..._

 _Oh what a great feeling..._

It wasn't like anyone was allowed to say they didn't want to take part or anything, they had no say in the matter, Dong Zhuo wasn't asking for their opinion he was just giving them a brief summary of their hopeless lives that he was now fully in control of.

A troop walked up to Chen Gong holding a bag which had papers with each person's name on it. Chen Gong smiled, shoved his hand into the cloth bag to ruffle the papers as if he was reaching out to grab his favourite candy and not choosing to doom the lives of human beings.

Even Lu Bu who was hardly ever satisfied seemed amused by what was going on. He sat down in the corner, watching with a relaxed smile on his face.

Eyes watched closely as Chen Gong's fingers moved through the bag. The movement had stopped for a minute when he was finally satisfied with what he had grabbed. He slowly lifted his hand up to unfold the paper, many prayed to the heavens that it wouldn't be them whilst others didn't bother knowing that twenty four was a big number, so it meant that anyone could be picked.

He unfolded the paper just as the smile on his face widened into a smirk.

"Just as I call your names you will come and stand over here" Chen Gong pointed to an area where a white box had been painted on the ground to outline where they should be. The box was surrounded by troops to guard the participants.

"So... Firstly we have..." Chen Gong paused dramatically just causing more distress to those who were eager to find out that it was not them.

"It's Xiahou Dun!" He called.

Heads turned around to where the one eyed man was standing as he quietly walked out of the crowd to face his doom. He still held the same neutral expression on his face, it wasn't like he was just about to die or anything, and he walked on like he was casually having a stroll. It was amazing how he could keep so calm at a time like this.

He placed himself into the marked area, his legs were crossed and his face rested on his hand as if he knew that the 'ceremony' was going to take long.

More unease showed on the faces of the congregation. Lian Shi stood with the Qiao sisters along with Sun Shang Xiang trying to reassure them. Yinping linked her arm to Guan Suo who was on her right, and placed her other arm around Guan Ping's back. The worry was clear in her expression; she was acting so protective that it almost seemed that she was their mother and not their younger sister. Guan Ping placed a kiss on her forehead to try and reassure her, she hugged him back in return, but she was still uneasy about the situation and wouldn't rest till the name calling was over.

Guan Xing stood close to Zhang Bao who had slowly sneaked his arm around Guan Xing's shoulder to try and bring him closer to him. Jiang Wei and Xing Cai stood close to Liu Shan. He watched patiently as if he wanted his name to be called, of course those nearby him were wishing otherwise, but he had just grown tired and was ready to do anything that will change his unbearable situation, even if he knew he would die, he was still up for it.

Zhong Hui played with his hair nervously, whilst Zhuge Dan glared at Sima Zhao who was on his right wishing his name was called. He just saw him as a waste of oxygen, he thought to himself that people like that should just be gotten rid of.

Guo Jia and Jia Xu observed calmly, it was obvious by the responses in a difficult circumstance why some were more suited to be strategists while others were warriors. Xu Zhu wore a big frown on his face. Zhang He looked grim as he pulled the split ends of his hair looking agitated, while Zhang Liao played with his beard awaiting what would happen next.

Chen Gong placed his hand into the bag again to shuffle the papers, this time he pulled out three names in one go. Eager to end this, he called out the three names;

"Sun Shang Xiang, Deng Ai, and Ling Tong"

"No! You can't! She's just a woman!" Xiao Qiao yelled, but just before she could attract any more attention Da Qiao and Lian Shi had placed their hands on her mouth to keep her quite.

"Shhh! You don't want to grab Dong Zhuo's attention, you don't know what he will do to you, he could make you into one of his concubines" Lian Shi warned her.

The young girl's eyes were filled with tears as she watched her friend walk away. The brave daughter of Sun Jian nodded at them to tell them it will be okay. Lian Shi nodded back trusting her to do her best.

Ling Tong tapped Gan Ning's shoulder as a farewell before leaving to join the rest. Gan Ning watched him from the distance with a sad expression on his face.

"Next up we have..." Chen Gong ruffled the cloth bag again. "Zhang Bao! Zhang He, and Lu Xun"

The heads of the Guan siblings turned quickly towards Zhang Bao looking horrified. Just before he could take a step forward his sister stopped him.

"Zhang Bao!" Xing Cai cried, attempting to stop him. He pulled her close into his arms giving her one last warm hug. He then pulled back giving her a pat on her head before he took off again. But this time Guan Xing reached to grab his cold fingers, Bao's heart sank at the action, he blinked heavily as he turned around to pull his friend into a tight hug, probably to be their last...

Zhang He walked on forward ready to face his fate without looking back. Lu Xun did the same, with the ambition to do nothing but win, hoping to make lord Lu Meng proud.

"Hmm, the next three are... Jia Xu!"

Guo Jia turned to his companion feeling miserable for him. But right then...

"Guo Jia! And Xiao Qiao"

Jia Xu and Guo Jia walked together almost laughing that fate had chosen for them to die together.

Xiao Qiao's face had turned yellow from terror. Lian Shi herself did not know what to do this time.

"I-I will take her place!" She called, Xiao Qiao paused crying for a minute, shocked to see that she would sacrifice herself to save her.

"You are not allowed to volunteer, besides wait your turn, you might be next sweetie" Chen Gong rolled his eyes unbothered.

Xiao Qiao was ready to bravely walk on, but then Lian Shi grabbed her arm not letting her. "I will not allow it!" She yelled. The guards quickly moved forward pulling Xiao Qiao to the box, and removing Lian Shi away from the assembly. The rules were crystal clear, cause a nuisance and you shall be killed. But for women it wasn't the case, they would just be made into concubines or hand maidens just as Lian Shi had guessed earlier.

"Gan Ning! Zhuge Liang! And Jia Chong"

The three men walked on without a hassle. Jia Chong wore a smirk on his face, seemingly amused to be allowed to carry a weapon again. Zhuge Liang looked calm and composed as always while Gan Ning joined Ling Tong returning the tap on the shoulder from earlier in a more sarcastic manner. The two grinned at the fact they were allowed to fight together at least one final time. It would simply be no fun if one of them went without the other.

"Zhuge Dan! Zhong Hui and Zhen Ji!" Chen Gong called again.

Zhuge Dan looked horrified, that was probably karma slapping him in the face for wishing Sima Zhao to suffer. "I'm not doing this! I disapprove!" He began to complain.

"No one asked you for your opinion, now get over there, before we drag you over here like a dog!" Chen Gong ordered seemingly very annoyed by the man's protest.

Zhuge Dan refused to obey, so the troops had to pull him there, he wasn't killed because Dong Zhuo found it to be amusing to see how someone like him would die. Zhong Hui walked over without complaining wearing a bitter look on his face. Zhen Ji walked forward, it was a shame that such a beauty never smiled. She looked so serious as if she was really going for it. There was no stopping her, she was probably the most fearful woman in the camp, a devil hiding behind the face of a beautiful woman.

"Guo Huai! Jiang Wei and Liu Shan!" Chen Gong was starting to sound less enthusiastic than before.

"My lord" Jiang Wei uttered, he didn't mind as much that he was chosen, but for Liu Shan to be... Although he would try his best to protect him, but he was afraid his best might not be good enough.

The rest of the Shu army looked at their lord in pity, but no one was going to try and help him, no one thought that way anymore. No one would say something like 'My lord I will give my life to save you' or 'No harm shall come to you even if it requires me to give my life to allow you to live' It was every man for them self.

Guo Huai ruffled Xiahou Ba's hair before he left, coughing his life out in the process, Dong Zhuo had no mercy even for old men, the man was pretty much dead anyway but no, they had to give him a more exciting end to his life if one could call it that.

"And the last contestant is..."

Those who were left held their breaths. Those who were already chosen listened closely, Dong Zhuo waited with anticipation. Lu Bu was already joyful and excited before anyone's name had been chosen.

"It's..." The wind blew just then, and the paper slipped out of Chen Gongs hand and fell between the wooden floorboards and below the platform. "Oh my, I guess we'll have to pick another one"

"No! I want that one" Dong Zhuo protested.

"But my lord it has fallen underneath I can't reach it" Chen Gong smiled sincerely towards his lord.

"I don't care, get it out!" The fat man demanded.

"Alright." Chen Gong turned around rolling his eyes. It was clear that the smile from earlier was just glazed on his face "Go underneath and find it, don't come out of there till you find it!" He ordered one of the lowly troops.

The soldier quickly got to work, crawling underneath the platform in an attempt to find a small paper in the darkness, which was clearly impossible. The former warriors waited patiently not really eager to find out who the last person was.

"Ah I found it!" The troop shouted sounding very pleased with himself indeed.

"Well bring it over here then" Chen Gong ordered impatiently. "Oh my, what have we here, the son of the god of war that was nearly a lucky escape. Guan Ping, go and join the rest will you" He smiled so relieved that his job was finally over.

Yinping fell to her knees, the heavens had betrayed her, she had prayed that her brothers would be saved and that it wouldn't be them through every turn, but this time it had failed. Guan Ping took her hand and pulled her up to her feet hugging her tightly.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" He whispered to her ear, but she had already began crying. He tapped her back trying to comfort her. Guan Suo stood next to them a sullen look on his face; he was clearly questioning why it had to be him? Why did fate have to choose one of them? There were so many other people in the camp.

Guan Ping moved back, giving her a smile hoping it would soothe her pain; Guan Suo pulled him into his arms. Guan Ping returned the hug, but just as he was about to move away Suo pulled him back as though he didn't want to let go. Guan Ping ruffled his hair, smiling contently, he was happy that at least he would go away knowing he had his family awaiting his return. It kind of gave him more motivation to try his best and win this to come back for them.

Just as he let go of Guan Suo, Guan Xing hugged him from behind, Guan Ping was shocked by it, and it was probably the first time Xing had ever hugged him. He removed his hands away from his waist and turned to face him and returned the hug. Yinping was still crying and Suo pulled her closer to him to comfort her. After the two brothers pulled away, Xing gazed into Ping's eyes with a pleading look.

"Don't kill Zhang Bao, please... Even if you come across him don't do it" His tone sounded ever so quite. That was probably the weakest Ping had seen him.

"Don't worry" He replied, patting him on the shoulder, before beginning to leave.

"Promise me you won't!" Xing called out.

Guan Ping nodded in approval as he walked away to join the rest of the warriors. Yinping held her hands together praying to the sky. "Father, please watch over him..."

* * *

 **Like it? Follow, review and favourite ^-^, More chapters to come soon!**

 **Till next time! Ciao! ^-^**

 **Make sure to check out my other stories ^.^**


End file.
